Human Nature
by The Emcee
Summary: Perhaps what they were doing was wrong to everyone else, but it felt so right. Being with Tadashi just felt…natural. It was as simple as that. One-shot. Hidashi. Yaoi. Slash.


Title: Human Nature

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Hidashi

Summary: Perhaps what they were doing was wrong to everyone else, but it felt so right. Being with Tadashi just felt…natural. It was as simple as that. One-shot. Hidashi. Yaoi. Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the fandom.

A/N: I've seen _Big Hero 6_ twice now and both times I have bawled my eyes out. It truly is an incredible movie (I think it's better than _Frozen_. Like, way better, but what do I know? I stock shelves for a living). And I just couldn't help but fall in love with Tadashi and Hiro, both separately and as couple. I can't help it; they're adorable together as well as incredibly sexy and hot! So yeah, totally shipping Hidashi and I have no shame. If you don't like incest, then don't read this story and don't leave any hate. There is a back button, after all. I do accept constructive criticism though; help is always appreciated. And if you just like the story, then go ahead and review. Do whatever you want. That being said, R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Human Nature**

**~…~**

The way that Tadashi made love to him was the same way that he did everything when it came to Hiro: tender, gentle, warm, and loving. His hands, large and always warm, caressed every inch of his bare skin, leaving pleasant tingles that caused sparks to travel all throughout his tiny body. Lips followed wherever his hands went, worshipping him as though he was a precious treasure that needed to be handled with great love and care. Tadashi always handled him with great love and care, with gentleness and warmth. He had always been that way, and he had often referred to Hiro as his most important person. And when they made love, Hiro knew that his older brother had been serious each and every time he had said it.

His touches and caresses would always be light as a feather, so gentle they could put white, puffy clouds to shame. Every time he would kiss Hiro's lips it would be gentle and chaste and loving, as though he believed he may never get the opportunity to do it again. When he held Hiro in his arms, it was with a gentle strength. Tadashi was strong, far stronger than Hiro, that was for sure, but he never used his strength for anything unless it was to help others or when he was working on his college project. It was a strength that always, always made Hiro feel safe and secure and protected. And it was those arms, those strong and yet gentle arms, that held him close every time they made love.

His hands would glide up and down his back, causing Hiro to moan and whimper and pant and shiver oh, so deliciously. They would caress his sides, simultaneously calming him down and arousing him – and being fourteen year old boy, it wasn't that hard for him to become aroused; a simple gentle and loving touch from Tadashi was all it took more often than not. Sometimes, those same hands would grip him, hold him, keep him flushed against Tadashi's bare chest as his older brother thrust into him, stilling for a moment before pulling out ever so slightly and thrusting back into him again. Other times, those hands would travel up to his unkempt hair and his fingers would dance and play in his ebony locks, threading through them, tugging and pulling at them playfully, teasingly.

Tadashi's lips were always so soft and warm, and they fit against his own perfectly. Every time they kissed, Hiro would moan and his toes would curl. He would lean in, finding himself in need of physical contact, desiring to be as close to his brother, the one person he loved so much in this whole entire world, as was humanly possible. If he could, Hiro would crawl inside of Tadashi and become one with his heart so that he would never be without him, so that they would always be together.

When Tadashi would kiss or lick or suck on any part of his skin, Hiro would arch up into, his hands gripping Tadashi as though his very life depended on it (sometimes, he believed, it did). Even when Tadashi's breath would hit his bare flesh, it made Hiro recoil with pleasure and cause a burning ache to fill his bloodstream and consume him whole. The love and pure desire he felt for his brother, even when they weren't together, made Hiro feel as though he might self-combust at any moment. And his brother's knowing looks, his teasing smiles, his light hearted and addictive laughter only served as fuel to Hiro's fire. Because it was all done with love and affection, love and affection Tadashi held only for Hiro, just for Hiro.

The fact that they were brothers didn't matter to Hiro. Nor did it matter to Tadashi. They may share the same blood, but the love they share for one another transcends that of brotherly love and has become something so pure and wonderful and amazing that all either of them could do was hold it gently, tenderly, just like Tadashi held him whenever they were together, whenever they made love, or even whenever they were just cuddling.

Tadashi never looked at Hiro with disgust or repulsion because of what they were doing, because of their relationship, a relationship that they had been hiding from the entire world for almost a year. He only ever looked at Hiro with warmth and tenderness and love, always love, in those expressive brown eyes of his. And Hiro knew that he often looked at Tadashi the same way. It was a look he saw often in the mirror while he was in the bathroom and happened to be thinking about his brother. Hiro knew, he just knew deep down in his heart, in his soul, in every fiber and atom and molecule that made up his entire being, that it was a look of true love, pure and true love. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for Tadashi, and Hiro knew that there was nothing Tadashi wouldn't do for him.

They loved each other. They were each other's most important person. They were right together, even though all of the rules and laws of society deemed it wrong. Hiro could feel it, _he could feel it_, that their relationship, that their love, was right. It was right and it was natural, just like breathing, just like sleeping, just like need water and nourishment to live. Loving Tadashi, Tadashi loving him, was in their nature. And it was as simple as that.

**~…~**

A/N: By the way, I got the title from Michael Jackson's song _Human Nature._ It's one of my favorite MJ songs. I hope you liked the story! Let me know what you think in the towel section!


End file.
